1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to methods for remote communication and, in particular, to methods of remote communication while operating in a power-saving mode, and still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods of wireless communication to notebook computers operating in a power-saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers typically provide batteries to allow for portability and such computers typically have automated methods for reducing power consumption, to allow for increased operation on a single battery charge. It is common for notebook computers to allow the user to select from a plurality of power saving options for a range of degrees of power-savings. A common method for reducing power is for the notebook computer to enter one or more power down or power saving modes, where the power is disabled to devices which are not being used. Power down modes commonly include a power-saving mode where the main microprocessor enters a power down state where the processor ceases executing program code but can be revived by a triggering events such as an interrupt caused by a pressing a keyboard key.
Recent advancements and diversification in communications include wireless communication between computers. Wireless communication to notebooks can be accomplished using radio frequency channels to transmit and receive information. Other remote communication methods include modems for connection to telephone lines, and devices for connecting to a LAN (local Area Networks) using electromagnetic waves or cable.
Communication to a computer typically requires a computer's operating system and an application software to be active. However, when a computer is in a power-saving mode, a device necessary for communication may be in an inactive power down mode or the microprocessor may be in a state where the program for handling the communications is not active. Accordingly, power down modes may inhibit or make both wire and wireless communication more difficult.
It is desirable to have a methods that allow remote communication to notebook computers which are operating in a power down or a power-saving mode.